sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Enter The Rapier
A special part of the massive base on New Alderaan was left for the cruisers that were small enough to land but large enough to eclipse near any other ship that could make it planetside. How the skyscraper-like vessel could actually land and not crush the very ground underneath it was a miracle of modern science, but it mattered to the crew of the lone cruiser to be found on New Alderaan. As a matter of fact, very little mattered to the crew of the Rapier, that was her name, beyond getting the vessel ready by the time it was to cast off. All of the vessel's ramps were settled on the ground, large hovercraft and wheeled vehicles getting on carrying or dragging behind them the supplies the behemoth needed. Beside some of those vehicles, the crew seemed like ants, but beside the Rapier itself, it was the vehicles' turn to feel small. And this wasn't nowhere near as big as capital ships got. Rasi could have been said to supervise the work, he was the vessel's commanding officer after all. But the barking sound of the XO shouting out orders and correcting this or that could be heard occasionally coming from this corner or that of the hangars. That was an XO's job, something he himself had perfected in the years he had served as a corvette's executive officer. No, for the time being, the Commander awaited two particular guests that were to come onboard his ship, the two of them slated to be greeted personally for different reasons. Rasi pages: And Tokoga can come with a retinue, I'm pretty sure he would bes tuck with Senate guards Myiari approaches the hangar on foot after having hitched a ride most of the way on one of the ground transports. As she makes her way to the place she'd been instructed to go to, she stares up at the massive ship. She seems almost awestruck, but by her expression, she's seen ships of that size before - it's nothing new. When she spots the commander she offers a casual half-wave and closes the remaining distance. "Hello, commander. I guess I'm supposed to be talking to you, right?" Nestled between a throng of Senate guards and a few miscellaneous functionaries assigned to him, Tokoga makes as silent and unopposing entrance to the busy scene as can be managed walking around with the small crowd. Near the entrance, he stops to take a moment to take in the sight of the grounded ship. The sight of large and impressive craft isn't new to the Mon Calamari by any means, but seeing them physically set down on a planets surface, in a different perspective, makes them all the more so. "It's certainly an inspiring sight, Commander. What's all this about? Some impromptu derring-do in Corellian space, I suppose?" "Yes, Miss Oerstead, but if you would give me a moment.", it is left unstated if that moment is supposed to be used up waiting for the Senator and his retinue to finalize their approach, the Mon Calamari having been spotted from afar, or for Rasi to finish the can of fizzyglug. By the time the Senator is close enough that he can greet him without shouting, the soft drink was tossed into a nearby garbage chute. The Commander's precise location was just off of one of the larger ramps into the hangar. "Yes, Miss Oerstead, I understand that you have agreed to serve aboard the Rapier while she is short of qualified medical staff. Have you ever been aboard a warship previously?" The question having been snuck in befoire he began addressing the Senator, a bow offered the poitician, "Welcome aboard the Rapier, Senator. And we will be going ahead and swinging by that sector, although if you would please that information is not widely known. Are all these those who would accompany you or are there more of your assistants on their way?" Myiari shakes her head. "I haven't, actually. I've only really worked out of hospitals and the like." She pauses and eyes Rasi suspiciously. "I'm both flattered and slightly worried that I'm the best or most qualified person you could find for the job. My boss wasn't too happy about letting his 'favorite rookie' go either." "There's another shift of security personnel that should be arriving shortly. Other than that, its just me and a few of my more adventurous aides," the Senator answers. "He is going to have to get used to the idea of your, er, extracurricular activities," he adds to Myiari with a grin. "After all, you've had quite a few already." Rasi tilts his head sideways, the only sign that the man is in the grip of some dilemma, finally a sigh is let out. "You are reliable. It is unlikely that you are an Imperial agent or that you will let your tongue flap. You have participated in past missions and that makes you sound. As for the rest, you are qualified enough to warrant being selected over any other that might have been considered and this mission, at this stage anyway, is not high-priority enough to call for gutting another ship's crew." The answer given, Rasi turns around although not before motioning for the whole group to follow him. With the Commander at the lead, they set off through the hangars to a set of small turbolifts that are unused at the moment, although they are miraculously large enough to cram in just about everyone that was brought by the Senator. "Your quarters, and that of the medic, are in different sections, unfortunately we have no dedicated VIP section so you will have to be housed in the section for senior officers. "You will be with the regular crew, Miss Oerstead." The medic nods her head slightly, seeming to accept the answer - at least for now. She follows closely behind Rasi, though just off to the side to avoid being swept up by the Senator's entourage. "Great. I get to share cramped quarters with like five other people." Myiari frowns suddenly. "Roughly how long is this mission supposed to be? I...erm, I've never really managed too well in confined spaces for long periods of time." "We are taking enough supplies for a long-term deployment.", Rasi replies, military speak for uncertain although the last point he clarifies after a moment. "We might return to New Alderaan without using them all, something that will please the quartermasters. Or we might have to require that we receive more supplies where we are going." After some moments more, the lift they are on slows to a halt, the doors parting with a muted woosh. "These gentlemen will take your personal belongings to your quarters.", and scan them extensively to make sure they pose no threat to the vessel, but that goes without saying. "SEnator, I would talk with you in private.", and while he asks the Senator, the medic is told rather than asked, but then she is temporarily part of his crew. Myiari simply shrugs and hands her bags off to the personnel. "Is there a uniform I'm supposed to be wearing since I'm technically part of the crew for the time being?" She turns to follow the men, but then adds almost as an afterthought. "Ah...I probably should have mentioned this before. When I left Commenor six years ago, I kind of...ran away. I've been tagged as 'missing' ever since. I don't know if my picture's still being plastered all over the HoloNet in the neighboring systems or if they're still looking for me." "As you wish," Tokoga obliges, turning to the most senior member of his staff--not his chief aide, whom had remained on Ord both to carry out his mundane day to day activities in his stead and as 'partial redundancy' for the eventuality of disaster, but one of her direct subordinates, instructing them to go unpack their equipment. Listening to Myiari, Tokoga considers the implications for a few moment, looking between the other two. "I wouldn't be too worried. I imagine the...local authorities where we're going have more pressing things to worry about than six year old missing persons cases from nearby systems." Category: New Republic Scenes Category: Corellia Ablaze Category: Scenes from 19 ABY Category: Scenes featuring Tokoga Category: Scenes featuring Rasi Praddhan Cen Category: Scenes featuring Myiari Oerstead